THE SECRETS OF A RIVER
by rin nara seasui
Summary: #no summary
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini aku akan pergi menuju sebuah daerah yang bisa kubilang terpencil namun kaya akan budaya. Rencananya aku akan berada di kota tersebut selama liburan berlangsung bersama kak Ran dan paman, grup detektif cilik dan profesor, juga heiji dan kazuha. Namun sayang sekali yang bisa ikut hanya aku, kak Ran, paman Kogoro, Haibara, dan Profesor.

Mobil yang dipakai adalah mobil milik profesor. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh tak terasa oleh keberadaan paman Kogoro yang konyol. Syukurlah dia ada di sini, suasana tidak terasa sangat dingin karena adanya Haibara.

Sekitar dua hari kemudian kami baru sampai di daerah yang ku maksud. Di sini orang-orangnya sangat ramah. Sebagian besar bermata pencarian sebagai petani. Walau hanya seorang petani, mereka semua kaya lho. Yah maklum saja, hanya mereka yang menghasilkan berbagai sayuran dan beras untuk daerah yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan kata lain hanya mereka pengekspor beras dan rempah-rempah dari pulau ini.

Di tempat seperti ini, semuanya murah. Tentu saja hal seperti inilah yang sangat disukai paman. Bahkan hari pertama di pulau ini paman bisa langsung memilih sebuah villa dengan biaya yang murah. Hahaha, sayang sekali di daerah ini tak ada pantainya. Kalau ada, pasti daerah ini sudah jadi surganya paman.

.

.

* * *

><p>THE SECRETS OF A RIVER<p>

Jangan salah sangka ya! Detektif Conan hanya milik Aoyama Gosho tercinta *halah!* karakter di fic ini juga milik Aoyama, saya hanya mempunyai alur, para penjahat (O.o) dan pemeran figurannya(?)

Genre: aku ragu menentukannya, tapi kayaknya crime & mystery.

Rated : karena ada beberapa pembunuhan, ratednya jadi T.

.

.

"Paman, apa aku boleh melihat-lihat di sekitar sini?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Aku yakin paman pasti memperbolehkanku. Paman kan tidak suka aku berada di dekatnya.

"Boleh! Asal kau punya teman untuk berkeliling!" ujar paman mematahkan semangatku. Pasti teman yang dimaksud paman adalah Haibara. "Ah, gak seru kalau seperti itu."

"Hei, kamu tuh sadar dong! Ini kan daerah orang, jangan sok hebat kau di sini!" bentak paman sesuka hatinya.

"I-iya paman," ujung-ujungnya aku harus mengalah padanya. Dasar, paman licik!

* * *

><p>(Pada akhirnya di tepi sungai)<p>

"Kau suka tempat ini Haibara?" tanyaku basa basi untuk yang ketujuh kalinya. Haibara hanya diam seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu padahal aku yakin tak ada yang ia pikirkan di otaknya. Kalau seperti ini tak kan ada percakapan sama sekali di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku menyesal permisi pada paman saat ingin keluar. Harusnya aku cukup bicara pada Ran.

"Aku suka."

_Hening sejenak..._

Eh, tadi Haibara menjawabnya? Akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa diam selamanya.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Sungai itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai. "Sungai di sini rasanya sangat berbeda dengan sungai di daerah lain. Di sini, sungainya terasa tidak alami."

Kata-katanya membuatku jadi sedikit penasaran. Memangnya ini sungai buatan ya sampai-sampai Haibara bicara seperti itu? Aku yakin, bahwa matanya tidak salah saat memperhatikan.

"Permisi, apa kalian anak-anak yang baru datang itu ya?" tanya seorang lelaki berwajah agak suram. "Kenapa bermain di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-iya, kami sedang melihat-lihat saja kok," ujarku dengan wajah dibuat sok imut. Namun, Haibara yang ada di sebelahku langsung saja membuat sense imutku berantakan dengan pertanyaan, "Apa yang pernah terjadi di sungai ini?"

Haibara kelihatannya memang sengaja membuatku terpojok ya? Kalau dia bertanya seperti itu pasti semua orang di sini akan curiga dengan apa yang sedang kami perhatikan di sungai. Hah! Apa boleh buat.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan gadis muda. Tak ada apa-apa di sungai ini."

"Oh, begitu," ujar Haibara sambil mengamati keadaan sungai kembali. "Tapi kenapa bagian bawahnya terlihat seperti ada lapisan semen?"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Haibara," ujarku dengan sedikit terkejut. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya. Sudah hampir sore, nih," ajakku sambil mengandeng tangan Haibara.

"Eh?" Haibara tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. Namun, kuharap saja pulang nanti aku tidak ditamparnya.

Lalu pada akhirnya kamipun pulang dengan selamat sampai ke villa. Haibara masih ngotot padaku kalau yang ia lihat itu benar. Ada lapisan semen di sungai tersebut yang tertutup oleh tanah. Aku sebenarnya percaya. Tapi jika aku menyelidikinya, aku khawatir akan ada kasus yang akan merusak liburan kali ini. Aku ingin liburan kali ini tanpa kasus.

"Conan? Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Haibara mulai kesal.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan kok."

"Jadi apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Tentang sungai kan?"

_Hening._

"AKU TIDAK LAGI MEMBAHAS ITU, BODOH!" teriak Haibara tepat di depan mukaku. Ternyata dia bisa berteriak juga, ya. Sambil sedikit merengek dia berkata, "Aku tadi bertanya, profesor ada dimana?"

"Em, mungkin dia di kamarnya."

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau menjenguk profesor."

"Ok."

.

.

* * *

><p>(Keesokan harinya.)<p>

Aku dan kak Ran sedang menunggu giliran mandi di ruang tengah. Menurut undian kami tadi, paman adalah orang pertama yang mandi kemudian aku, lalu kak Ran. Sementara itu, Haibara masih tidur di kamarnya dan profesor memasak sesuatu di dapur.

Semua berjalan dengan tenang. Belum ada kegaduhan selama gadis es itu masih tidur. Namun ternyata yang membuat kegaduhan bukan hanya gadis es itu.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, ada apa itu?" seruku sambil membuka jendela dan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Kerumunan orang? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Segera saja melompat keluar dari jendela dan menuju kerumunan orang-orang.

Di tengah kerumunan, seorang lelaki terduduk lemas. Bibirnya gemetar namun ia masih berusaha untuk berbicara. "I-itu..." ujarnya sambil tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan ke atas untuk menunjuk sesuatu. Aku pun melirik pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk lelaki itu.

Ternyata, yang ditunjuknya adalah... potongan tangan manusia?

* * *

><p>Bersambung.<p>

Hihi, *buagh!* sudah lama gak ke sini. Bagaimana ficnya? Buruk, gaje, abal, atau lebih parah dari itu? Ini aku buat berdasarkan mimpiku yang bikin aku langsung beku pagi-pagi. Kecuali beberapa perubahan sedikit (baca:banyak) pada ceritanya sih. Hihi *buagh! = ketawa mulu =="

Oh iya, maaf sebelumnya ya. Aku bikin chapternya pendek-pendek aja soalnya aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan dari penyakit error pada otakku. (OMAIGAT)

Senpai dan para readers, aku minta reviewnya ya. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Pada pagi hari saat pukul 07.30 di depan sebuah rumah tua, terjadi sebuah kejadian yang menggemparkan penduduk di daerah ini. Seorang lelaki berteriak sambil menunjuk dengan tangan gemetaran pada sesuatu yang diletakkan di depan tembok rumah tua tersebut. Ternyata yang ditunjuknya adalah potongan tangan kiri seseorang yang di bawahnya ada sebuah kertas tanpa noda darah. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

THE SECRETS OF A RIVER

Detektif Conan hanya milik Aoyama Gosho tercinta *halah!* karakter di fic ini juga milik Aoyama, saya hanya mempunyai alur, para penjahatnya (O.o) dan pemeran figuran (?)

Genre: aku ragu menentukannya, tapi kayaknya crime & misterius

Rated : karena ada pembunuhannya, ratednya jadi T.

(Author malas ngetik yang baru, jadi cuma copas dari chapter 1 aja *dilempar botol kosong!)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei, minggir! Detektif terkenal mau lewat!" paman Kogoro tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang mem- Kyaaaa!" teriak paman Kogoro ketakutan setelah berlagak sok hebat. "Ini tangan siapa?"

"Sa-saya ti-tidak tahu, ke-tika saya melewati rumah ini untuk ke kantor ta-ngan ini sudah ada seperti itu," ujar lelaki yang menemukan potongan tangan ini.

"He, benarkah? Siapa namamu? Apa cuma kau yang melihatnya?" tanya paman dengan nada dinaikkan. Aku yakin paman curiga kalau orang ini adalah pelakunya. Namun ini masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan.

"Benar, saya Renji Takamura. Bukan hanya saya yang melihatnya, benar kan Neiko?"

"Iya, saya Neiko Tokoda. Kami berdua adalah orang yang kebetulan lewat dan menemukan potongan tangan ini."

"Eh, kalian ada apa di rumah milik kakek saya?" ujar seorang lelaki dengan pakaian rapi dan membawa tas milik perusahaan industri yang letaknya berada di luar daerah ini.

"Kami menemukan sebuah potongan tangan yang kelihatannya potongan tangan kiri. Apa anda tau sesuatu tentang ini?" paman mulai menginterogasi dan aku hanya memperhatikannya. Tindakan yang mencolok pasti akan dicurigai orang lain.

"Eh, Conan?" kak Ran akhirnya menemukan aku dan memegang tanganku. "Aku cari kemana-mana ternyata kamu malah ke sini, ayo pulang!"

"Aku belum ingin pulang, kak. Aku ingin melihat aksi paman," ujarku beralasan.

"Biarkan ayah mengerjakannya sendiri, kau harus kembali dan mandi!"

"Ran!" seru Haibara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kerumunan. "Biarkan Conan di sini dahulu. Aku akan menemaninya."

"Tapi, Conan harus mandi."

"Tenang, dia akan mandi denganku di sungai yang ada di dekat sini."

"Kalau seperti itu, aku titip Conan ya!" ujar Ran sambil mulai melangkah menjauh untuk menelepon polisi, meninggalkan aku dengan Haibara.

"Lakukanlah pemeriksaan tuan detektif," seru Haibara dengan tampang mengejekku. Sayangnya, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah jadi aku tidak akan terpancing untuk marah padanya.

"Paman, itu kertas apa?" ujarku basa basi supaya paman melirik pada secarik kertas yang ada di dekat tangan yang dari tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Benar juga ya, itu kertas kalian atau bukan?" tanya paman pada dua orang yang menemukan tangan tersebut dan seorang pemuda yang diduga adalah cucu dari pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab mereka dengan kompak.

"Polisi cepat periksa kertas apakan itu?" perintah paman pada polisi yang dipanggil Ran. Segera saja polisi mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Ini-" ujar polisi dengan sedikit jeda, "adalah poster festival."

"Festival? Apa akan diadakan festival di daerah ini?"

"Iya, pak detektif. Festivalnya akan diadakan besok," jawab kepala desa dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Wah, apa mungkin pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan festival?" gumam paman dengan tampang serius.

"Seperti memang ada," seorang lelaki menjawab gumaman paman. "Lima tahun yang lalu ada pembunuhan sehari sebelum festival berlangsung, dan mayatnya belum diketahui ada dimana," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Lho, paman kan yang kemarin bertemu dengan kami di pinggir sungai?" ujarku mendekati lelaki tersebut bersama Haibara.

"Haha! Kau ternyata masih ingat ya, nak."

"Eh, kalau boleh tau Anda siapa?" paman bertanya.

"Aku Akira Tohiro. Pemilik perusahaan yang mengekspor beras di pulau ini."

"Kalau boleh tahu, pembunuhan sehari sebelum festival yang kau maksud itu seperti apa?" tanya paman tak mengerti.

"Lima tahun yang lalu," paman itu mulai bercerita, "di depan gedung tua di dekat tempat berlangsungnya festival, terdengar sebuah tembakan. Saat kami semua menengok ke gedung tersebut tetesan darah berceceran di sana dan mayatnya sudah disembunyikan."

Paman Kogoro bergumam sebentar. Kelihatannya dia kebingungan. Penyelidikan hari ini dihentikan sekitar jam 9 pagi setelah semua orang yang dicurigai paman, diantaranya Renji, Neiko, dan cucu pemilik rumah tua yang diketahui bernama Akio Masamune, diinterogasi.

Dan karena Haibara sudah berjanji pada Ran, terpaksa deh aku mandi dengannya di sungai. Deg-degan sih mandi dengan gadis semacam dia. Dia pasti akan marah kalau aku melihat yang aneh-aneh. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa dia mengajakku seperti ini. Mestinya kan hanya dengan berkata kalau hari ini dia akan mengajakku pulang dan mandi setelah bermain di tempat kejadian sudah cukup. Aku yakin, Haibara sengaja ingin ke sungai ini!

"Eh, Haibara? Kau mau ikut mandi?"

"Buat apa? Cukup kau saja yang mandi," ujar Haibara sambil kakinya bermain-main di air. "Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eh?" segera aku terpojok dengan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya menawarimu kok."

Karena aku tau berbicara terlalu banyak dengan Haibara bisa membuatku terpojok lagi, aku langsung saja melepas bajuku dan menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai. Ternyata sungainya cukup dingin dan arusnya tenang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Haibara kemarin tentang sungai ini. Segera saja aku menjadi penasaran dan ingin melihat dasar sungai ini. Dan kebetulan sekali Haibara sedang asyik bermain air dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang tak tau datangnya dari mana.

Eh? Ada gundukan tanah? Ini mencurigakan. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya? Karena terlalu penasaran, akhirnya aku menggali gundukan tanah tersebut. Beberapa tanah hanyut terbawa arus. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Haibara curiga dengan apa yang aku kerjakan di bawah air. Karena itulah dia tiba-tiba menarikku dari dasar sungai dan membuat pekerjaanku berantakan.

"Hei, tuan detektif! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai membuat sungai ini keruh?"

"Eh, haha, aku hanya ingin mencari ikan yang bersembunyi di dasar sungai ini!"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin ada ikan yang bersembunyi di dasar sungai yang nyaris seperti semen ini! Lihat saja, apa jadinya kalau aku melempar batu ini!" kemudian dengan sangat percaya diri Haibara mengambil batu dan bersiap-siap melemparkannya ke sungai. Dia berusaha meyakinkan aku kalau sungai ini memang memiliki lapisan semen.

"Hai-haibara, jangan! Aku percaya denganmu kok!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau percaya ya?" ujar Haibara dengan senyuman khasnya. Sial! Anak ini kembali mengejekku. Namun apa boleh buat sih, Haibara memang benar. Ada semen di dasar sungai ini. Pertanyaannya, semen itu untuk apa?

"Anak-anak, kenapa kalian bermain di sini lagi?" ujar lelaki yang kemarin menemukan kami sedang melihat-lihat sungai kemarin. "Hari ini sungai akan surut lho!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Surut?" aku mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kalau surut apa dasarnya akan kelihatan, ya?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja, nak," ujar lelaki itu memberiku sebuah titik terang.

"Wah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kami cepat pulang, ya. Benar kan Haibara?"

"Iya, kurasa kau benar!" Haibara tersenyum seakan mengerti maksudku.

"Paman, kami pulang dulu, ya!" ucap kami sebelum kami pergi jauh dari lelaki yang kelihatannya kebingungan. Jujur saja, aku agak curiga dengan wajah kebingungannya tadi. Aku ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi, aku tak bisa membuntuti paman itu. Aku mesti pulang atau tidak Ran akan marah. Alasan ada Haibara bukanlah jaminan aku akan dapat makan siang hari ini.

Perjalanan menuju villa pada awalnya berjalan dengan lancar dan aman-aman saja, namun saat kami melewati rumah tua, kejadian buruk kembali terulang.

"KYAAAA!"

"Conan, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini!" seru Haibara kaget dan cemas.

"Aku tau, cepat kau jenguk paman Kogoro! Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumah tua tersebut dan masuk ke dalam menuju taman tempat jeritan berasal.

"Renji, lihat apa yang ada di depan rumahmu!" ujar Neiko dengan ketakutan. Karena jeritan Neiko, orang-orang yang kemarin di periksa oleh paman selain lelaki yang sering menemukan kami di tepi sungai keluar dari dalam rumah. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, aku tidak tahu siapa yang dibunuh kali ini. Tapi aku tau pembunuhnya adalah orang yang membenci orang ini.

"Hei, kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini di rumahku?" ujar sang pemilik rumah, Akio, dengan wajah sangat terkejut melihat mayat yang terduduk di pohon beringin di tamannya.

"Hei, ada pembunuhan apa lagi sekarang?" ujar paman Kogoro sambil berlari buru-buru memasuki pintu gerbang. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan mayat yang sedang aku periksa. Dan dengan cepat dia menyingkirkanku.

"Ini pekerjaan untuk orang dewasa!" ujarnya sambil memukul kepalaku.

Haibara mengiringi tepat di belakang paman. Dengan nafas tercekat dia berkata kalau dia sudah memanggil paman Kogoro dan beberapa polisi untuk datang. Aku tersenyum sebagai tanda kalau aku puas dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Selanjutnya dari sini, aku yang akan bekerja.

"Orang ini dibunuh dengan cara ditusuk pada bagian dada yang langsung menembus ke jantung," gumam paman. "Jadi, siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayat ini?" tanya paman pada semua yang ada di sana. Segera saja aku menunjuk Neiko dan aku sukses mendapatkan hantaman di kepalaku.

"Dia benar, pak detektif. Orang ini adalah rekan kerja kami, Daiki Moshiro. Hari ini kami ingin berkumpul untuk minum-minum bersama. Dia bilang akan keluar sebentar, tapi karena lama aku menjenguknya dan menemukan mayat ini," jelas Neiko panjang lebar untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya paman selanjutnya.

"Ka-kami ada di dalam rumah. Sedang minum bersama."

"Yah, pasti pelakunya Anda kan Neiko! Karena mereka sedang minum-minum kau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh orang ini," kata paman yang tentu saja asal-asalan.

"Tapi kan, aku menjenguk Pak Daiki ke sini dengan waktu 2 menit. Tak mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya."

"Ha? Benar juga ya."

"Kasus ini jadi agak ribet ya. Festival akan diadakan besok. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai festival berlangsung?" ujar Haibara terengah-engah. Pertanyaan Haibara seakan menghipnotis semua yang ada di taman termasuk aku. Idenya benar-benar bagus!

Lalu, keesokan harinya, pukul 12.00 siang. 30 menit sebelum festival di mulai. Semua polisi bersiap di posnya masing-masing untuk mengawasi sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan tepat sekali.

DOOOORRRRR

"Hei, bunyi apa itu?"

_bersambung_


	3. Chapter 3

Lalu, keesokan harinya, pukul 12.00 siang. 30 menit sebelum festival di mulai. Semua polisi bersiap di posnya masing-masing untuk mengawasi sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan tepat sekali.

DOOOORRRRR

"Hei, bunyi apa itu?"

.

.

THE SECRETS OF A RIVER

Jangan salah sangka ya! Detektif Conan hanya milik Aoyama Gosho tercinta *halah!* karakter di fic ini juga milik Aoyama, saya hanya mempunyai alur, para penjahat (O.o) dan pemeran figurannya(?)

Genre: aku ragu menentukannya, tapi kayaknya crime & misterius.

Rated : karena ada beberapa pembunuhan, ratednya jadi T.

(Author malas ngetik yang baru, jadi cuma copas dari chapter 1 aja *dilempar botol kosong!)

"Bunyinya dari arah gudang!" teriak polisi lainnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Benar sekali tebakan Haibara, hari ini pembunuhan terjadi kembali. Bahkan kali ini senjata milik pembunuh adalah pistol.

"Ini dia gudangnya! Ayo kita dobrak!"

"Satu.. dua.. tiga!" semua berusaha membuka pintu gudang yang terkunci. Bukan hal yang mudah karena pintu gudang tersebut terbuat dari bahan sejenis baja.

Entah berapa menit kami semua baru bisa membuka pintu. Namun ternyata kami terlambat. Mayat sudah tidak ada. Namun ceceran darah ada banyak sekali. Karena kejadian ini, semuanya berpendapat sama kalau kejadian empat tahun yang lalu dan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi memiliki pembunuh yang sama.

"Bagaimana ini? Mayatnya tidak tahu dimana, begitu pula dengan pembunuhnya!" keluh banyak orang saat itu.

Paman seakan tidak peduli dan kembali bergumam. Akupun sebenarnya agak kecewa. Kira-kira kemana mayat itu dibawa?

"Detektif, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini!"

"Ha? Apa? Apa?" seru paman dengan semangat. Kemudian polisi memperlihatkan benda yang mencurigakan di tempat kejadian. Tepatnya di lantai.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu sandi!" ujarku sambil mencatat sandi yang terlihat seperti:

li ll lO /.\

"Tapi bagaimana membacanya?" tanya paman sambil melihat catatanku. "Aku belum tahu," jawabku tenang.

Kejadian kembali tak terpecahkan, namun kelihatannya aku berhasil membaca sandi tersebut.

"Conan?" teriak Ran dari depan pimtu.

"Eh, kak Ran?" jawabku kaku. Siapa yang mengantarnya ke sini?

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat," ujar profesor dan Haibara. Aku sebenarnya ingin langsung memarahi profesor namun di depan Ran aku tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Huft, untung saja sungai sedang surut. Jadi kami bisa melewati jalan pintu menuju ke sini," keluh Haibara dengan wajah kurang senang.

"Sungai surut? Jalan pintas?"

"Kau berkata apa Conan?" tanya kak Ran curiga padaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawabku. "Kak, aku bermain dengan profesor ya!" ujarku sambil berlari menjauh dan menarik tangan profesor.

Di luar gudang aku berbisik pada profesor, "Apa profesor bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang di gedung ini?"

"Lho, jadi kamu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya ya?"

"Iya, orangnya pasti akan terjebak kali ini," ujarku dengan sangat yakin. "Cepatlah kumpulkan semua orang minimal 30 menit dari sekarang!" perintahku lagi. Sementara profesor dan Haibara mengajak pada tersangka datang ke gedung secepatnya, aku membius paman dengan jam tangan buatan profesor saat dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku untuk berpikir.

"Hooaamm!"

Bruukk!

"Ha, Tuan Mouri? Anda kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku akan mengungkapkan kebenaran dari kasus ini setelah semua orang yang kurigai berkumpul!"

.

.

(30 menit kemudian)

"Hei, kenapa kami dikumpulkan di gedung kotor seperti ini?" protes Neiko saat dia datang bersama teman-temannya memakai mobil milik Akio yang ia dapat dari rumah tua yang menjadi tempat terjadinya kasus pertama.

"Tenanglah Neiko," Renji berusaha menenangkan. "Maaf ya, dia memang trauma dengan ruangan seperti ini," ujar Akio memberi penjelasan.

"Jadi, apa bisa dimulai sekarang tuan detektif?" ujar Haibara dengan senyum licik.

"Belum bisa, orang yang cukup penting belum datang kemari," ujarku sambil menghitung detik demi detik.

"Orang yang penting apanya?" ulang Neiko dengan nada tinggi. Ia pasti sangat tidak betah berada di gudang seperti ini bersama dengan polisi yang selalu siap untuk mengeluarkan borgolnya.

"Dia, adalah kunci dari semua kasus ini."

Saat aku bica seperti ini, semua orang terlihat agak terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu datang sambil berteriak dari depan pintu dan membenahi jasnya, "Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Tentu saja, semua mata langsung tertuju pada orang itu, Akira Tohiro, seolah-olah dialah tersangka dari pembunuhan ini.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Akira dengan gugup. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menujuk dengan tangan paman, "Ini semua karena kau adalah tersangka dari ketiga kasus ini!"

"Tidak mungkin, hanya karena aku terlambat datang kemari bukan berarti akulah yang membunuhnya kan?" sanggah Akira.

"Jadi, apa alasan kau terlambat kali ini?" tanyaku sambil sesekali melirik di antara lengan paman Kogoro.

"Aku tadi terjebak di sungai jadi terpaksa aku mencari tumpangan kemari. Mobil tumpanganku juga masih ada di depan. Silahkan periksa dan tanyakan orang yang mengemudi di sana."

"Kalau begitu akan kami periksa," ujar Renji mulai beranjak keluar.

"Tidak perlu," ujarku secepatnya. "Itu adalah mobil orang yang membantumu dalam beraksi namun kau membunuhnya di sini karena dia tidak mau mengikuti rencanamu untuk meninggalkan sandi di sini. Sementara mobil itu, Pak Akira menyuruh orang yang ditemuinya di jalan untuk membawanya sampai ke sini."

Akira diam sambil memandang sekeliling. Kelihatannya dia agak kesulitan menjawab karena semakin banyak ia berbohong maka semakin banyak ia akan terpojok dengan pertanyaan yang kusampaikan.

"Pak Akira,apa benar begitu?" ujar Neiko dengan nada memaksa. Dia benar-benar tak betah di dalam gudang berlama-lama. Pak Akira masih diam, sementara orang-orang mulai bersuara riuh ramai membuat konsentrasiku jadi buyar.

"Tapi detektif, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu," protes Akira.

"Baiklah, kita akan bahas satu per satu. Dimulai dari kasus pembunuhan ketiga. Yaitu, kasus yang baru saja terjadi.  
>Percikan darah di gedung ini sangat banyak, namun hanya percikan dekat pintu belakanglah yang lumayan tebal, sementara di tempat lain cenderung tipis. Dengan kata lain, mayat diseret menuju pintu belakang. Kalau perlu, kalian bisa periksa keadaan pintu belakang."<p>

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, polisi secepatnya membuka pintu belakang dan taraaaa... ehem ehem, maaf, dan mereka melihat bekas seretan di sana. Itu membuatku semakin yakin dengan analisaku.

"Tapi detektif, bekas seretannya berhenti hanya sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Bagaimana ini?" ujar salah satu polisi.

"Kemungkinan, mayat dimasukkan ke dalam mobil tersangka, dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini. Jadi bisa kita simpulkan bahwa tersangka adalah orang yang tidak membawa mobil pribadinya kemari karena ada banyak darah di sana.  
>Kasus pertama, adalah kasus ditemukannya potongan tangan kiri seseorang yang belum kita ketahui milik siapa. Namun jika diperhatikan, tak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Berarti tangan tersebut berasal dari mayat yang sudah mati, bukan dari orang yang masih hidup lalu dibunuh.<br>Sementara itu, pada kasus kedua. Pak Daiki mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat Pak Akira sedang membawa senjata yang digunakan untuk beraksi. Karena ketakutan Pak Akira menusuknya dengan barang bukti dan pergi setelah Pak Daiki benar-benar tak bernyawa."

"Pak detektif, itu penjelasan yang tidak logis buatku. Kau berkata aku yang melakukannya, saat kejadian berlangsung aku sedang ada sungai untuk berenang."

"Itulah kata kuncinya!" ujarku membuat Pak Akira makin terdesak. "Kita masih belum tahu kan, dimana letak mayat dibuang?  
>Menurutku, tempat mayat dibuang dan tempat Pak Akira mengambil potongan tangan ada di tempat yang sama. Yaitu di sungai."<p>

Aku berhenti sejenak. Suasana mulai terasa tegang. Kemudian aku melanjutkan analisaku, "Haibara!" seruku pada Haibara.

"Kau melihat dasar sungai yang seakan-akan dilapisi semen, kan?"

"Iya, ada dasar yang tertutup semen dan ada juga yang tidak. Karena tertimbun tanah, lapisan itu sulit terlihat."

Orang-orang bergumam dan berbisik-bisik lalu bertanya pada Haibara tentang kebenarannya. Tentu saja Haibara membenarkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Haibara memang berkata jujur. Lapisan semen tersebut adalah makam di dasar sungai yang dibuat sedemikian rupa pada saat sungai surut. Jalan pintas menuju gedung ini dan rumah tua juga terdapat pada sungai. Tadi siang sungai surut kan? Mungkin waktu itulah Pak Akira menguburnya dan melapisi dengan semen yang sudah disiapkannya di tepi sungai. Setiap hari dia menengok sungai tersebut untuk melihat apakah lapisan semen yang baru dia buat masih ada atau tidak."

"Tuan detektif, aku terpukau dengan apa yang kau ucapkan namun untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua jika yang kau katakan memang benar?"

"Untuk motif, sebaiknya kita bahas dulu mengenai sandi yang ditulis rekan Pak Akira dalam melakukan kejahatan ini di lantai gedung karena dipaksa oleh Pak Akira. Sandi itu tertulis seperti:  
>li ll lO .\  
>Sandi tersebut terasa ganjil jika dibaca seperti itu, karena pada saat membuatnya jari korban sudah lemas untuk digerakkan dan sandi tersebut tergeser karena mayatnya diseret. Mungkin, sebenarnya yang ingin ditulisnya adalah:<br>li = R  
>ll = N<br>lO = D  
>.\ = A  
>RNDA yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang yang membunuh orang yang tangan kirinya dipotong oleh Pak Akira, yaitu Renji, Neiko, Daiki dan Akio!"<p>

Semua orang terkejut bukan kepalang, hanya Pak Akira yang tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tangan yang kupotong adalah tangan kiri anakku yang bunuh oleh mereka berempat. Aku baru sadar kalau dia telah dibunuh semenjak dia tak pernah lagi pulang ke rumah. Aku mencari bukti pembunuhan namun tak kutemukan, lalu empat tahun berlalu dan aku menemukan makamnya di dasar sungai. Dan dimayat anakku tertulis sandi seperti tadi. Segera aku tahu dan akhirnya merencanakan hal ini.  
>Andai empat tahun yang lalu kau berlibur ke daerah ini tuan detektif, aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini."<p>

Pada akhirnya orang-orang tersebut di tangkap oleh polisi. Penduduk sekitar menggali dasar sungai yang ada lapisan semennya pada saat sungai surut. Kemudian mereka menemukan dua mayat, yang salah satu daari dua mayat tersebut tangan kirinya terpotong.

Karena Ran agak takut dengan penemuan itu, kami memutuskan pulang. Sekitar tiga hari kemudian, libur selesai dan kami masuk sekolah seperti biasa.

"Shinichi, kudengar detektif bodoh itu semakin terkenal karena kejadian waktu itu ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku jadi merasa agak menyesal karena membantunya. Yang mestinya terkenal kan aku!"

"Tenang saja, masih ada liburan lagi untuk menjadi terkenal, Shinichi!"

"Jangan bercanda, aku bosan dengan kasus terus menerus, Haibara. Aku ingin segera mengejar kawanan berjubah hitam itu!"

"Sabar, suatu saat mereka pasti akan menunjukkan jalan kemenangan kepada kita, Shinichi!"


End file.
